Aquarius: Backstabbing
Snake Charming is the second episode of the Aquarius arc, and the thirty-fifth overall of Power Rangers: Neo Zeo. Synopsis With Ophiuchus captive, the Zodiac Emperors start to turn on each other. Violet takes advantage of their turmoil and creates a little among the Rangers when she slips out to save her friend. Plot Violet sat on the biobed, knees tucked up to her chin and glaring down at her feet. Nearby the Rangers were conferring in low, anxious voices. Alpha stood between the group and her, looking from one to the other and back. "Even if it isn't a trick, why save him? He's caused us nothing but trouble," Lidian argued. "Aren't you normally the second chances guy?" Casey retorted. "Yes, but I think there's a line! Mother told me that he was the one who freed the Zodiac Emperors in the first place. If not for Ophiuchus we would never have had this war!" "I agree with Lidian. It's not worth the risk," Sabrina said. "The Zodiac Emperors won't let us repeat Violet's rescue, and we still have the civilians we detected on the Moon to worry about. We should focus our efforts on planning that rescue." "Capricorn's already been plenty of help. Why not Ophiuchus?" Casey responded. David was the only one in the cluster not talking. He just listened, eyes darting from one speaker to the next as they each made a point. Outside the group, Violet silently rose and headed for the nearest exit. David saw, but instead of making a move he looked to Alpha, and nodded slightly in her direction. Off Alpha 5 went after the Blue Ranger. They were halfway down the passage when Violet stopped. "Why are you following me?" "To make sure you stay safe. We just got you back from the Zodiac Emperors, after all." Violet didn't turn back, just stuck her hands in her pockets. "I can take care of myself." "That's not the problem. Things have been hard enough without you around here, if you disappear again the team will start really fighting among themselves." "Then tell them where I'm going. Should solve the current argument, at least." Violet glanced over her shoulder. "Now's the part where you try to talk me out of it." "Well . . . what's your plan?" "Go up there, kill whoever gets in the way, get Ophiuchus, and leave." "You may need to work out your plan a little better than that if you want it to work," Alpha 5 said. "We can help." "Not if you bicker all the time about whether or not my only real friend is worth saving!" Violet snapped. "Look, I know all of you remember me being some kind of wonderful sister-hero-friend thing, but I don't! Okay? All I remember is fighting you, being ordered around or punished by the Zodiac Emperors, and Ophiuchus looking out for me. Now I've got the chance to do the same for him, and I don't have the time to wait for them to finish arguing about strategy." Slowly, Alpha 5 nodded. "I see your point. But for the rest of us, you're our friend, and we don't want to lose you either—once was bad enough." "You don't know how tired I am of hearing you people talk about that," Violet muttered, folding her arms. "Then . . . well, then let's start over?" Alpha came up to her, and held out his hand. "I'm Alpha 5." Violet hesitated. Then, slowly, she took his hand and shook it. "Please don't call me Violet. It feels like I'm using the name of a dead girl." "Okay, then what should I call you?" She shrugged. "Blue Ranger will do. That, at least, seems to stay the same no matter whose side I'm on." "Got it, Blue Ranger." "You going to let me go save my friend?" Alpha 5 hesitated. ". . . Yes, but with conditions. One," he held up a finger, "You keep in contact with me just in case something goes wrong. Two, if I tell you to come back, you come back. I promise I won't do that unless there are no other options." Violet nodded once, curtly. "I'll take Super ZeoZord III. Don't let the others get in my way." "I'll try," Alpha 5 called after her as she walked out. "Ai-yi-yi . . . this has gotten so complicated . . ." oZo "Oh, I'm sure she'll come," Virgo said, with a sideways glance at Ophiuchus. The snakelike monster's arms and legs were looped through a grate and fastened with Gemini's white goop. No matter how much he struggled, he couldn't break free. "After that display back on Earth? No doubt." "The Rangers aren't just going to let one of their own charge in on her own," Cancer retorted. "He's not worth keeping. Let her think he's still alive and lure her in if she comes, but the longer he's around, the better a chance they have of rescuing him." "I feel Cancer has a point," Gemini put in. "Besides, Leo wishes to destroy him for betraying us, and I fear—" "You what?" Virgo's voice cut in like a knife. She strode towards Gemini, who backed away hastily. Her eyes were narrowed. "You fear Leo?" "I would be a fool not to," Gemini said, sounding unusually perturbed. "He is powerful—" "And you are not? Then why, pray tell, do you act like his equal?" Gemini put up both hands. "Virgo—" "Leo is no more than a living cannon. Point him towards your foe and he will destroy them. There is nothing to fear from that cat," Virgo said firmly. "Is that what you consider me?" Leo's voice sounded odd at such a low volume. Virgo froze, and slowly looked around. Standing in the doorway, Leo glowered at her. He entered the room, and Virgo turned to face him fully. "Nothing more than a tool for your own games?" He snarled on the last word. "Leo," Cancer cut in, "Don't you dare." "Are you defending her?" "Of course not! I still agree with her, you're far too easy to manipulate, but this is only going to waste our time and help the Rangers!" Cancer snapped. "Enough!" Leo roared, and lunged at Cancer. The crablike monster scuttled sideways with unusual speed for his size, and Leo's claws dug into the floor of the hangar. Virgo glanced at Ophiuchus, and scurried out of the hangar, Gemini following swiftly. Leo and Cancer struggled in the middle of the floor, Leo slashing and biting at the giant crab's shell, the latter trying to catch a paw or limb in his snapping pincers. Ophiuchus watched in disbelief, until he realized nobody was paying any attention to him, and began to struggle loose. oZo Super ZeoZord III slammed a giant-sized axe into the Equinox's hull. The patched, multicolored metal dented but held under the assault. A few rivets began to pull loose, and the hull groaned. Hauling back, Super ZeoZord III hit the ship again. The edge of the axe's blade sparked at the impact. The nearest torpedo ports began to heat up with energy as their rounds readied for firing. Inside her Zord, the Blue Ranger paused and noted this. It didn't slow her down, though. Instead, she took off, firing the rockets in her Zord's feet to get herself sufficient lift. Abruptly she reversed and shot down towards the hull, fist extended, Zeo Power Axe clutched in its grip. Metal tore through metal with a rending screech. The Zord hit the ground with a thud and cloud of grey dust. The Equinox trembled as one by one, five torpedoes shot from their chutes. Black smoke trailed after them as they arced around, seeking their target. Super ZeoZord III picked itself up, pulling its arm free of the hole. Inside the cockpit the Blue Ranger let out a hiss of frustration. Before she could even lift off to fight back, a red-and-gold humanoid Zord shot across her path. The nearest torpedo exploded as it was blasted apart with a volley from the gatling guns on its forearms. Whirling, the new Zord smacked another off-course. As it tried to correct itself, it veered right into one of the other torpedoes, taking both out in one fireball. A hurled Zeo Power Axe destroyed the fourth, and the last torpedo was smacked aside by the new Zord. It landed beside the Blue Ranger's Zord. "What are you doing here?" The Blue Ranger demanded. "Helping. I brought a friend who knows the place," Zeo Red replied over the intercoms. "Plus I haven't gotten a chance to take the Red Battlezord out yet." "This isn't a trick? I don't care about the Zodiac Emperors, I just want Ophiuchus back." "No problem. But don't feel bad if you cause any collateral damage," David replied, still in a serious tone of voice. "Fine." Out climbed the Blue Ranger, running up her Zord's arm and leaping into the Equinox. David was right on her tail, already in Red Battle Mode, and with him came Capricorn. Once again he'd abandoned his human disguise, revealing his impressive height and musculature, not lessened by his visible age. He had to duck to fit through the gash the Blue Ranger had carved in the side of the ship. Once he had, the Blue Ranger wheeled on him. "Where would they put Ophiuchus?" "One of the old cells, most likely. That's most of the ship." "I can call Alpha for a scan," David replied. "There aren't many lifeforms left aboard this place." "No, it'll be shielded, especially after last time," Capricorn retorted. "We could see which cells are active if we were on the bridge, though." "Fine, then, to the bridge," the Blue Ranger said, gesturing for Capricorn to lead the way. oZo Cancer slammed Leo into one wall, making the wall shake. The leonine monster's paws were between his pincers, keeping them from snapping his head off. Dark red blood already stained his fur in multiple places, but then again, some of the joints of Cancer's limbs oozed white ichor. As Leo braced himself, trying to force the pincers open, an alarm began to wail. "Rangers," Leo coughed, his claws digging white grooves in Cancer's pincers. "I'm well aware of that," Cancer replied. "I helped build the alarm, remember? I suppose I should stop playing and just kill you, then." Behind him, Ophiuchus braced himself, holding his left arm out and back as far as the goop would let it go. It was starting to rip like old rubber, twisting back and away as it thinned. Ophiuchus cast a nervous glance at the two Emperors as their fight continued, and worked faster, twisting and pulling away. It finally parted, and he slipped, falling at an awkward angle. With one hand free he got to work prying the rest of the goop away. oZo The turbolift doors opened, and Virgo nearly ran into Libra. She stopped herself just in time and tried to go around the other Empress, but one bronze arm stopped her. Incredulous, Virgo backed up and stared at Libra. "What are you doing?" The Rangers are on their way in!" "That can wait. We have business," Libra replied coldly. "Are you out of—" Virgo stopped herself, took a deep breath, and tried again in a calmer voice. "Empress Libra, I feel I would be more able to discuss whatever this is in a rational manner once we'd removed this immediate threat." "Gemini told me what you said about Leo." Virgo's brow furrowed slightly, her confusion apparent. Libra continued, "It explained much of your behavior. You see him, and likely more of the alliance, as tools to be manipulated, not equals with a common goal." Virgo's eyes narrowed, and she drew herself up. "Maybe, eleven thousand years ago, we were equals. Those of us who have failed to move with the times are no longer. Taurus, Leo, Capricorn, Sagittarius—" Virgo cut herself off with a yelp of startled pain. Libra had caught a handful of her trailing hair and pulled, jerking her forward. She stumbled, off-balance, and Libra twisted her around. Her back hit the wall, driving the breath out of her in a grunt. "You're no better than the traitor downstairs," Libra snarled. "And you're a fool," Virgo replied, in a low, dangerous voice. She pushed off the wall and kicked with both feet, hitting Libra in the gut. oZo "Almost there," Capricorn said, as the two Rangers smashed aside a couple of Aquarius's Jewel Golems. Two more courtesy of Capricorn surged ahead, just in case there were any booby traps in their path. "Where is everybody?" David asked, shattering a Jewel Golem with a blast to the side. "No idea—hopefully we'll find out once we reach the bridge," the Blue Ranger replied. The group moved on, and she drew nearer him, lowering her voice. "How did you talk Yellow into letting you come up here alone?" "By not asking. The others are still tired from rescuing you; besides, if anything goes wrong on Earth they can handle it." "But I can't handle this mission?" "Frankly no. Capricorn knows this place better—you're probably the best hand-to-hand fighter, but I'm a better Zord pilot." "Oh, really?" The Blue Ranger sounded amused. "Besides, I have the Battlizer." As if to punctuate his sentence, the Red Ranger fired off a couple of volleys from his arm-gatling guns, blasting the door apart. Capricorn's Jewel Golems entered, and after a moment so did Capricorn, the two Rangers forming the rear. "Someone's coming," Capricorn announced, stopping up short. Sure enough, footsteps thudded up the stairs below. The Blue Ranger leaned over the railing to see. "Ophiuchus?" She called, suddenly hopeful. The footsteps stopped. ". . . You?" "Yes, we're here to get you out, come on!" Around the bend ran Ophiuchus, and the Jewel Golems stood back. David still seemed wary, and as Ophiuchus reached the top of the stairs, he spoke up. "How do we know you're the real thing?" Ophiuchus looked directly to the Blue Ranger. "You have a crescent-shaped scar on your left shoulderblade from a training accident six months ago. I'd inflicted it with a kusarigama, and I helped dress the wound." "It's him," the Blue Ranger said. "Are you armed?" David asked. "No." Without a word the Blue Ranger tossed him one of her Power Axes. "Let's get out of here." They headed back the way they'd come without any further discussion. This time there were more Jewel Golems waiting, materializing out of puddles to slash at them as they came. Any David spotted were blasted aside quickly. The few who got past him had to deal with Ophiuchus, Zeo Blue and Capricorn, along with his foot soldiers. Keeping them active seemed to take a lot of his concentration, but the others kept the foot soldiers away from him. "You actually convinced the Rangers to rescue me?" Ophiuchus smashed a Jewel Golem's head in as it rose out of the floor near his feet. "Not exactly. I came, they followed," the Blue Ranger replied. Ophiuchus let out a laugh. "And this is why I wanted you with them, not the Zodiac Emperors. They don't feel threatened by creativity." "Or recklessness," David replied, slamming a Jewel Golem into the far wall. He looked back at Ophiuchus. "Nothing personal." Ophiuchus shook his head. "I haven't done much to endear myself to you, I know." "Well, now's your chance." A Jewel Golem slammed its fist into the Red Ranger's chest, and he caught its arm, twisting up and back. Finally the group broke through the main blockade, and rushed down the passage. The metal floor rang under their running feet, and the flimsy stairs shook as they charged up. Their doorway rose up before them, almost too fast compared to the struggle they'd had to just get this far in. Ophiuchus stumbled forward with a grunt, and the Blue Ranger caught his arm to steady him. That was when she saw the black arrow protruding from his back. "No! Ophiuchus!" Her cry stopped the others in their tracks, and they looked back. Across the catwalk stood Sagittarius, already setting a second arrow to the string. His expression was iron, nothing but cold concentration. Not wasting a second, David shoved past Ophiuchus and Zeo Blue, raising his gatling guns. "Get him to the Zord!" He yelled over his shoulder. Capricorn scooped the falling snakelike monster, pulling him out of the Blue Ranger's grasp. She ran after him, not so much as looking back as the Red Ranger and the remaining Jewel Golems attacked the centaur. Capricorn set Ophiuchus in the pilot's seat of Super ZeoZord III, and the Blue Ranger pushed past him, yanking her helmet off. Tangled hair fell down her shoulders as she caught the snakelike monster's arm. "Ophiuchus." His breathing was rapid and shallow. Focusing on her, Ophiuchus tried to speak, but all that came out was a groan. His grip tightened around her hand, and he arched his back in pain. Trying not to break down, the Blue Ranger looked to Capricorn. "We have to do something!" Slowly, Capricorn shook his head. "Too late for that." "You're wrong!" The Blue Ranger punched the hatch control, forcing Capricorn to back up as it closed. He leaped off as she started up the Zord again. She had to twist around awkwardly for the controls; Ophiuchus still clutched her right hand. ". . . Violet," he managed at last. She spun around, staring down at him. Taking a deep breath, Ophiuchus fixed her with a serious look. "You're getting another chance. Don't waste it. Let them help you." "Only if you come with me," Zeo Blue retorted, her voice shaking. "I'll try." Ophiuchus gave her a weak smile. "But do it." The Red Ranger leaped out of the Equinox, pursued by Jewel Golems. He raced towards the Red Battlezord, Capricorn moving in to give him cover. Faintly, the faun's music rose from the battlefield. Ophiuchus's grip on the Blue Ranger's hand loosened as his muscles went slack. Category:Neo Zeo Category:Episode